


The Beginning of the End

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd always thought Pike, of all people, would be on his side. On <i>their</i> side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the End

No.

That was the first thing to go through Jim's mind when the order came down from Starfleet Command. He stared down at the words on his PADD and quietly steeled himself for the fight he was about to start.

Just... _hell_ no.

"Sulu, you have the conn," he said as he rose from his chair. If anyone noticed the look in his eyes, the grim set to his mouth, they kept their observations to themselves as he strode off the bridge and into his ready-room. He stood stiffly in front of the vid-screen on the wall, re-reading the order, as he waited for the computer to call up the frequency he needed.

"I take it you got the order, Jim?" Admiral Christopher Pike asked as his face came into focus. Even though it was 0330 back in San Francisco, Pike looked wide-awake, as if he'd been waiting for Jim's call.

"Tell me you aren't letting them do this, Chris."

Pike gives him a hard look. "Why would I stop it, Jim? Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I'd look a little foolish seeing as I'm the one that put in the recommendation for transfer."

Jim is taken aback. He'd always thought that Pike, of all people, would be on his side. On _their_ side.

"Bones will never forgive you for this. You know that, right?"

"I'll learn to live with it. What I couldn't live with is letting you break his heart."

"I would never—"

"You will!" Pike slams a hand down on the desk in front of him and the sound resonates through space and time. Jim can almost feel the vibrations move through his body. "One day, you'll get so damaged trying to save everyone but yourself and Leo won't be able to put you back together, Jim. What do you think that will do to him?"

Jim opened his mouth once, twice, and then shut it again. Pike was right and Jim hated him for it.

"I can delay the transfer for a month if you want but—"

"No," Jim said, scrubbing a hand through his hair, refusing to acknowledge the tears he felt burning his eyes. "Two weeks is fine. Kirk, out."

Bones stormed into the room fifteen minutes later, his own PADD clutched in his hands, furious.

"Tell me you aren't letting them do this, Jim."

Jim wouldn't meet his eyes when he said, "There's nothing I can do, Bones."

******


End file.
